Run
by Chedz101
Summary: One-shot.  The title pretty much says it all.  I wrote this a while ago and decided to make it into a Dramione story but really, it could be about anyone.  Draco and Hermione are trying to escape from danger.


**So here it is, a one-shot open to interpretation. I was also thinking that if anyone liked it enough and reviewed, I could make a story about how this siutation would have come about. Cheers :D**

* * *

><p>We were running through a forest, trees as large as houses towering over us while branches scratched against our faces as we tried our best to stay together. Our hands were clasped together tightly to stop separation. We'd lost the others a while ago, who knew where they'd ended up. I was scared and he knew but he kept telling me he wasn't letting go and we'd be ok as long as I stayed alert. It was hard though, I had to blink twice as much to keep my eyelids open as they were threatening to shut.<p>

There were sounds coming from every direction, voices. They were shouting as though calling to us but I knew better; they just wanted revenge. I couldn't even remember what for now. We'd left early in the morning when it was still dark and then just ran with no destination in mind. We'd known we'd needed to leave and had been planning for a few weeks. At this time I couldn't even feel my legs anymore. I didn't know how long we'd been running but it had been hours, daylight was coming and there was pounding in my head that had started few moments ago. I was starting to feel dizzy and I needed to catch my breath but he lead me on and on into the wilderness. I had no idea how he could be so determined when everything was lost but somehow he found a way. I admired his courage and for a few minutes we fell silent; there was no sound of him reassuring me, only our pants of breath and if I wasn't holding his hand I'd have thought he was gone. Then, as if he sensed my confusion to why he had stopped his constant words, he spoke again, this time more calm and quiet. I realised we were slowing down.

"We're losing them but we're coming to the edge of the forest" He muttered.

I didn't understand what that meant but I nodded and squeezed his hand firmly. He looked down at me and gave the faintest sign of a smile. I missed his smile; it made him look so much younger and free. If only that's what we were…free. I'd forgotten what that felt like. I think he saw my expression of desperation to escape because he sighed and reached out to stroke the hair out my face, lingering slightly. I took the hand that was stroking my face and placed a kiss to the palm.

"I trust you" I breathed.

"You probably shouldn't" he replied, his voice hoarse.

"But I do and if we don't make it-"I broke off, not knowing what to say.

"I will do everything I can for you to be safe" He tilted my chin up so my eyes met his, such a deep silver, like the moon. I could have melted.  
>Suddenly there came more loud voices, I could hear my heart thudding in my chest. He grabbed my hand again and we began running once more, faster this time. They were closer. I could hear him cursing under his breath as we took off at full speed. I didn't mean to, but I tripped causing us both to fall. I started panicking and found I'd cut my leg on a rock when we fell. Blood was gushing out and I whimpered in pain but he helped pick me up and whispered soothing words in my ear before setting off yet again. I was exhausted and so terrified to look behind me. I didn't want to turn and find one of them just standing there, wand in hand and pointed at us.<p>

After about an hour, at least I was supposing as I only had skylight to count on, we came to the edge of the forest. There was a river, quite wide and by the looks of it, deep too. I looked murky and disgusting but when I looked at him he appeared relieved.

"This is it, we cross the river and then we're free" he choked out. I gaped at him.

"You mean we have to swim?" I asked with uncertainty.

"Yes" He spoke steadily and I knew there would be no arguing.

"You promise to stay with me?"

"I'll do my best" With a curt nod and sharp answer, I knew neither of us could be sure.

"Then let's do it" I bit my lip and glanced at his frame, ripped clothing and muddy. His eyes flickered to my face and then he walked with me to the edge of the river.

"One…two…three!"

There was an epic splash and then I was hit with the most freezing cold water someone could imagine. I reached out, hoping to find him but there was nothing. I opened my mouth in a howl of frustration and hurt. The water had made contact with my bleeding leg. I began to panic and if there was no water, I would have been crying. I struggled to move and nearly screamed of fright when he pushed me to the surface.

We stared at eachother for a second until we realised the impact of the cold water. His lips were blue, his teeth chattering and from the sound I could tell mine were too. We both turned abruptly and swam as fast as we could to get to the other side. I stretched out my arm and took a hold of the bank, slimy and full of mud but I didn't care. With his help, I hoisted myself out of the water and then he swiftly followed. I crumbled to the floor and moaned but he pulled me back up, we weren't safe yet. We needed to get out of the area.

I took a look in his face and his features immediately softened. He took my waist and smashed our lips together. Then he slumped over, nearly knocking the wind out of me. I broke away from the kiss. He was drooped over me and…not breathing. At first I thought it was just because he was cold but then I raised my head to see the man the other side of the river. He was grinning widely and my heart split. I turned to the dead body, still draped over me. I kissed his head one last time, whispered goodbye, and rested him on the floor.

The man opposite me smirked and lifted his wand but I sprinted for the life of me. I heard the shouts of anger as more men approached and shot curses towards me but I kept going. Green light flew past my face, over and over but somehow, I managed to doge it. Even as tears spilled down my cheeks and I finally saw a village, I kept going, way into the sun. All I had was lost.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, everytime I read this I become a little depressed...well, on a happier note, thanks for reading! <strong>


End file.
